vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Giant VHS 1999
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed to Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Tarzan * An Extremely Goofy Movie * The Fox and the Hound * Inspector Gagdet: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Madeline: Lost in Paris ABC Bumpers * There are Exciting New Things Coming to ABC, Take a Look Opening Previews (cont.) * Geppetto Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available on CD and Cassette Opening Previews (cont.) * The Iron Giant: Original Soundtrack * Disney.com * Anne Murray * Australia * Charlotte Church Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Central Production * "The Iron Giant" Ending Credits * Directed by: Brad Bird * Produced by: Allison Abbate and Des McAnuff * Screenplay by: Tim McCanlies and Brad Bird * Screen Story by: Brad Bird * Based on the book "The Iron Man" by: Ted Hughes * Executive Producers: Pete Townshend, Phil Collins * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Michael Kamen * Associate Producer: John Walker * Editor: Darren T. Holmes * Production Designer: Mark Whiting * Art Director: Alan Bodner * Head of Animation: Tony Fucile * Artistic Coordinator: Scott F. Johnston * Jennifer Aniston as Annie Hughes * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dean McCoppin * Vin Diesel as The Iron Giant * James Gammon as Forman Marv Loach and Floyd Turbeaux * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Tensedge * Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley * John Mahoney as Generald Rogard * Eli Marienthal as Hogarth Hughes * M. Emmet Walsh as Earl Stutz * Casting by: Marci Lroff * A Brad Bird Film Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Backgrounds: Cristy Maltese * Story: Tom Sito * Clean Up: Renee Holt, Nancy Kniep * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Production Manager: Amy Richards Department Heads * Story: Jeffrey Lynch * Computer Graphics: Tad Gielow * Layout/Workbook: William H. Frake, III * Background: Dennis Venizelos * Clean-up: Lureline Kohler * Effects: Allen Foster * Scene Planning: Steven Wilzbach * Animation Check 2D & 3D: Myoung Smith * Acme: Rhonda L. Hicks Acme Supervisors * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Film Camera: Joe Jiuliano * Color Models: Tania Mitman Burton * Scanning: Irene M. Gringeri * Ink & Paint: Sarah-Jane King * Final Check: Dennis Bonnell * Final Scene Planning: Kim Patterson * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Story Department * Storyboard Artists: Dean Wellis, Viki Anderson, Mark Andrews, Steven Markowski, Kevin O'Brien, Piet Kroon, Fergal Reilly, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Ed Gombert, Bruce Woodside, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Chris Buck * Additional Story: Teddy Newton, Moroni, Stephen G. Lumley, Ron Hughart, Harry A. Sabin, Jr., Brian Kindregan Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Richard Bazley, Steven Markowski, Bob Davies, Mike Nguyen, Stephan Franck, Wendy Perdue, Tony Fucile, Christopher Sauve, Gregory S.E. Manwaring, Dean Wellins * Animators: Tim Allen, Michael Cedeno, Farouk Cherfi, Andrew Chesworth, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, James Young Jackson, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Tina Price, Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Richard Baneham, Jae H. Kim, Andy Burke, Holger Leihe, Jennifer Cardon, Lane Lueras, Mike Chavez, Craig R. Maras, Ricardo Curtis, Roy Meurin, Ruth Daly, Randy Myers, Marcelo Fernandes De Moura, Melina Sydney Padua, Jeff Etter, Scott T. Petersen, Lauren Faust, Andrew Schmit, Ralph Fernan, Sean Springer, Steve Garcia, Mike Swofford, Lennie K. Graves, Derek Thompson, Russell Hall, Craig Valde, Adam Henry, Jim van der Keyl, Ken Hettig, Roger Vizard, Kevin Johnson, Alex Williams, Ben Jones, Mark A. Williams, Ernest Keen, John D. Williamson, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennet Rough Inbetweeners & Additional Animation Joanen Coughlin, Shane Prigmore, Devin Crane, Eddie Rosas, Jean Cullen De Moura, Andy Schuhler, Phil Langone, Michael Shannon, Brian Larsen, Kyung S. Shin, Boowon Lee, Peter Sohn, Helen Hee Seung Lee, Stephen Steinbach, Michael Mullen, Michael Venturini * Character Sculptor: Carla Larissa Fallberg Computer Graphics Imagery * CGI Supervisors: Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Thomas Cook * CGI Animation: Richard Baneham, Bruce Edwards, Grace Bianco, Mark R.R. Farquhar, Brad Booker, Run Hughart, Andrew D. Brownlow, Yair Kantor, Yarrow Cheney, Les Major, Minhee Choe, Mike Murphy, Stephane Cros, Susan L. Oslin, Adam Dotson, Glenn Storm, Vincent Truitner * Technical Directors: Brett Achorn, Hiroki Itokazu, Daniel Bunn, Darren D. Kiner, Steven Burch, Andy King, Kolja Erman, Michael Leung, Bakak Fortuanpour, Sebastian Linage, Brian Gardner, Mike Meckler, Corey Hels, Lyle S. Nojima, Roger Huynh, Brian Schindler, Teddy T. Yang Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Production Software Engineers: Marcus Hobbs, Mary Jane Turner, Umakanth Thumrugoti, Tasso Lappas, Carolyn Chilton-Wiegley, Tad Gielow * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Character Design & Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development/Character Design: Vance Gerry, Joe Grant, Mike Gabriel, Michael Giaimo, Bruce Zick, Guy Deel, Darek Gogol, Ian Gooding, Jean Gillmore, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Kathy Zielinski, Tony Fucile, Lou Romano, Ray Aragon, Laura L. Corsiglia, Victor J. Haboush, Dominque R. Louis, Teddy Newton * Iron Giant Designers: Joe Johnston, Hiroki Ikoazu, Mark Whiting, Teddy T. Yang, Stveen Markowski * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney Additional Character Design & Visual Development Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Key Layout/Workbook * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen * Workbook Designers: Mark Andrews, Emil Mitey, Conor Kavanagh, Felipe Morell, Stephen G. Lumley * Layout Artists: James P. Alles, Felipe Morell, Teresa Coffey-Wellins, Ronald M. Roesch, Frederick J. Gardner, III, Lisa Souza, Louis Gonzales, Audrey Stedman, Karen Hamrock, Bill Thyen, Conor Kavanagh, Michael Tracy, Francis Lang, Craig Voigt, Emil Mitey, Jennifer Yuan * Key Assistant Layout: Rick Moore, Michael Bond O'Mara, Kenneth Spirduso, Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Fred Craig, Mac George * Layout Assistants: Denise Louise Klitsie, Lissa Ainley, John Puglisi, Denise Blakely Fuller, Tim Callahan, Cynthia Ignacio, Robert Cardone, Billy George, Peter Clarke, Peter J. DeLuca * Lead Bluesketch Artist: Mercedes J. Sichon * Bluesketch Artist: Irina Goosby Additional Key Layout/Workbook Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl, Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Background * Assistant Head of Background: John Emerson * Background Artists: Allison Belliveau-Proulx, Justin Brandstater, Thomas Cardone, Sunny Apinchapong, Barry Atkinson, Brooks Campbell, Dominick R. Domingo, Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Mi Kyung Joung-Raynis, Christopher Brock, Annie Guenther, Ruben Chavez, Joel Parod, William J. Dely, Craig Robertson, Dennis Durrell, Jonathan Salt, James Finn, Nadia Vurbenova, Greg Gibbons, Wei M. Zhao * Digital Background Artists: Craig Kelly, Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Key Assistant Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Eric J. Abjornson, June Myung Nam, Nathalie Gavet, Don Parmele, Karenia Kaminski, Doris A. Plough, Marty Korth, Robert Taylor * Key Assistants: Paul Bauman, Karen Rosenfield, Andrew Beall, Kyung S. Shin, James Burks, Calvin Suggs, Yelena Geodakyan, Hamish MacKinnon, Wantanna Martinelli, Michael Venturini, Dmingo C. Rivera, Jr., Tran Vu, Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth * Assistant Animators: Gordon Bellamy, Shannon O'Connor, Kimei Calvert, Nicole Pascal, Heeja Cho, Michael Polvani, Yebi Cho, Edward Rivera, Jeffrey Clark, Matthew Schofield, David Courtland, Yvgeniya (Jenny) Suzdaltsev, Patrick T. Dailey, Helen T. Tse, Diane Kim, Justin Wakefield, Doug Ninneman, Miri Yoon, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Kent Holaday, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown/Inbetween Artists: Lalaine Noriega Abrantes, Martin P. Hopkins, Joe Achorn, Sean Jimenez, Cyndy Bohonovsky, Claudi Keene, Wanda L. Brown, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Reed Cardwell, Nicole Yvette Lang, Greg Checketts, Diasy Lee, J.C. Chen, Ho Young Lee, Janine Cho, Christine T. Mallouf, Catherine Choi, Tao Huu Nguyen, Guy Donovan, Johnny K. Painter, Barrett Glenn, Jr., Shawn S. Palmer, Danny Raul Gonzalez, Francisco Rosales, Miriam Goodman, Rudy Rosales, Willy Harber, Crissie Schweiger, Janeane Harwell, Angela Marie Sigurdson, Guadalupe Hernandez, Sunyoung Song, Cathlin Hidalgo, Jennifer Sgurdson Stern, Suzanne F. Hirota, Viroel Vronca, Allison Sgroi * Correction Artists: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere, Scott Anderson, Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Brian Clift, Margie Daniels, June M. Fujimoto, Alex Topete * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim, Vincent Siracusano * Breakdown Artists: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetween Artists: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Raul Aguirre Jr., Ron Cohee, Adam Dykstra, Brigitte Franzka-Fritz, Benjamin Gonzalez, Clay Kaytis, Kendra Lammas, Jan Naylor, Rich Wilkie Visual Effects Animation * Effects Animators: John Bermudes, Brett Hisey, Jesse M. Cosio, John MacFarlene, John Dillon, Kevin M. O'Neil, Rick Echevarria, Volker Pajatsch, Marc Ellis, David Pritchard, Michel Gagne, Gary Sole, Earl A. Hbbert, Ryan Woodward * Animating Effects Assistants: Dan Lund, Dan Chaika, Colbert Fennelly * Key Assistant Effects Animators: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Effects Assistant Animators: Esmeralda C. Acosta, Rodd D. Miller, Greg Navarro Bumatay, Jemshaid Mirza, Noe Garcia, Jorge Hiram Ramos, Terence R. Kester, Robert Rios, Roger Lougher, Jay Shindell, Matt Maners, Ryan Simmons, Rolando B. Mercaco, Ryan Tse, Von Williams * Effects Breakdown Artists: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetween Artists: Adeboye Saburi Adegbenro, Greg Fleming, Stella P. Arbelaez-Brown, Daniel Killen, Kennard F. Betts, David Lee, Adam Kristopher Blaser, Rob Meyers, Carl Canga, Anthony Hiroyuki Nagatsuka, Ryan Carlson, Andrew J. Ramos, elipe Cerdan, Rick Remender, Jaclyn S. Semour * Digital Effects Artists: Miae Kim Ausbrooks, Kevin Oakley, Rick Echevarria, Ryan Woodward, Andrew Jimenez Additional Visual Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Ed Coffey, Tom Hush, Garrett Wren, Steve Moore, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Marlon West, Allen Blyth, James DeV. Mansfield, Troy A. Gustafson, Jazno Francoeur * Digital Effects Artists: Marcus Hobbs, Mary Jane Turner, Umakanth Thumrugoti, Tasso Lappas, Carolyn Chilton-Wiegley, Tad Gielow * Key Assistant Effects Animators: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Steve Starr, Mark Barrows, Sean Applegate, John Huey * Effects Assistant Animators: Michael Jones, Daniel E. Wanket, Kris Brown, Tony West, Graham Woods, Kristine Humber, Joseph Christopher Pepe, John David Thornton, Michael G. Duhatschek, Geoffrey C. Everts, Joan Doyle, Tyrone Elliott, Ray Hofstedt, David Lyons * Effects Breakdown Artists: James Goss, Phillip D. Vigil, Elizabeth Holmes, Paitoon Ratanasirintrawoot, John O'Hailey, Stella P. Arbelaéz Tascón * Effects Inbetween Artists: Adeboye Adegbenro, Tatiana Kellert, Kang Tae Kim, Mike Milligan, Kimberly Burk, John Fargnoli, Ida C. Voskanian, Jay Shindell, Elsa Sesto-Vidal Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editors: Carol Folgate, Sheri Galloway * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Stephen R. Schaffer, John Currin, Greg Snyder, Sharon Smith Holley, Barbara Gerety, Eric C. Daroca, Audrey Chang, Jacqueline Kinney, Beth Collins-Stegmaier, Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Track Reader: Ametta Jackson-Hamlett * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins Assistants * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Assistant to Ms. Abbate: Liza Dodson * Assistant to Mr. Bird: Shannon Rowell-Suggs * Casting Associate: Shaunda Grace Jones * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Production * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Sweatbox: Sharon K. O'Neill * Animation; Jackie Blaisdell * Story and Editorial: Shannyn Whitaker Gardner * Layout: Maria R. Guerra * Workbook: Cgrisie Russell * Background: Leonard B . Vasquez * Clean-Up Animation: Michelle Perslow * Effects: Lizbeth Angelica Velasco * CGI: J.C. Alvarez * Animation Check: Virginie Foucault * Acme: Aaron Parry * Finance: Joan Peter * Technology: Laura Leganza Reynolds * Assistant to the Art Director: Katyhleen M. Zulech Production Accounting * Production Accountant: Zeba Fahid * Assistant Accountnats: Alyson L. Brown, Sousan Alborzi Borghei Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Gina Bradley, Jame skeefer, George (Bingo) Ferguson, Dan C. Larsen, Karen Hansen, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Susan Burke, Louie C. Jhocson, Daryl Carstensen, Pam Kleyman, Charlotte Clark-Pitts, Madel Fiancia Manhit, Katie Gray, Penlope G. Sevier, Gillian Higgins, Carol Li-Chuan Yao, Nick Yates * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Stylists: Costance R. Allen, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Anthony C. CIanciolo, Jr., Catherine P. O'Leary, Sylvia Marika Filcak, Devon P. Oddone, Cathy Wainess-Walters * Scanners: Davin E. Bonnell, Eric Schneider, Geoff Darwin, Edwin S. Shortess, Dean Stanley * Color Modelists: Olga Tarin Duff, Dawn Knight, Helga Beatrix Vanden Berge * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-Up Artists: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello, Renee Ilsa Alcazar, Staci Gleed, Gale A. Raleigh * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Digital Cel Painters Amy Azzara, David M. Nimitz, Kathy Baur, Fabio Novais, James Bentley, Kristian Roberts, Martine Clavel, Susan Lee So, Nance Finley, Alice M. Sois-Mercado, Ivis Freeman, Dirk von Besser, Steve Kindermay, Susan Wileman, Steven A. King, Janet M. Zoll * Acme Digital Specilists: Will Bilton, James Hathcock, Freddie Vaziri * Animatic Production Specialists: Andrew Jimenez, Dale A. Smith Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri, Thomas J. Jackson, Marisha Noroski, Randy O. Roberg Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Music * Consultant: Ted Hughes * Music Score Produced by: Gohli/Mclaughlin with Michael Kamen and Chistopher Brooks * Music Score Recorded and Mixed by: Steve McLaughlin * Music Score Performed by: The Czech Philmarmonic Orchestra * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Michael Kamen, Robert Elhai and Blake Heely * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Electronic Score Programmers: James Brett and Michael Price * Music Editor: Christopher Brooks * Music Consultants: James Austin and John "Juke" Logan * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Key Production Assistants: Leslie Barker, Dao Le, E. Tavares Black, Sam Mendlestein, Keith Brennan, Louis Moulinet, Jode Craig, Monte A. Gagnier, Jennisen Svendesen * Production Assistants: Justin Balch, Jean M. Klanecky, Andre Bivins, Anthony Lauro, Tanya Claderon, Michael Leach, Jessica J. Dalton, Corrine Salgado, Dustin Ellis, Kathy Tajbakhsh, Cirilo R. Gonzales, Jr., Helen Vuong, Henri Hovhanesyan, Sunny Ye * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Artistic Casting and Development Tom Knott, Marci Gray, Dave Master, Chris Chavez, Katherine Concepcion Additional Voices Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Corey Burton, Robert Bergen, Mary Kay Bergman, Michael Bird, Jim Cummings, Devon Borisoff, Rodger Bumpass, Robert Clotworthy, Jennifer Darling, Zach Eginton, Paul Editing, Bill Farmer, Charles Howerton, Ollie Johnston, Sherry Lynn, Mickie T. Mc Gowan, Ryan O'Donohue, Phil Proctor, Frank Thomas, Patti Tippo, Brian Tochi Special Visual Effects Produced at: ** Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson Laurie Tracy * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Supervision: Steve Y. Chen, Bill Perkins, Lem Davis, Arjun Ramanmurthy, Eammanuel C. Francisco, David F. Wolf * Technology Engineers: George Aluzzi, Leonard J. Reder, Cathy E. Blanco, Alan L. Stephenson, Keith Kobata, Aaron L. Thompson, Jose F. Lopez, Arnold M. Yee, Darryl McIntosh, Cheng-Jui Yu, Brian Peterson, Zizi Zhao * Technology Operations: Lori A. Arntzen, Alexis Pierre, Kevin D. Howard, Usha Ramchariter, Rusty Howes, Paul Skidmore, Hector A. Martinez, Gene Takahashi * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Camera Supervisor: Mark Dinicola * Production Sound: Gregory M. Gerlich * Production Associates: Snandro Mario Corsaro, Bryan Kulik, Ralph Garcia, Barry O'Donoghue * Sound Designer: Randy Thom * Supervising Sound Editor: Dennis Leonard * Sound Effects Editor: Beau Borders * Sound Design Assistant: Andrea S. Gard * Assistant Sound Editor: Yin Cantor * Rerecording Mixers: Gregory H. Watkins, Kevin E. Carpenter * Digital Playback Operations: Chad Algarin, Mark LapOinte * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Curt Schulkey * ADR Mixer: Troy Porter, Doc Kane * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Foley Editor: Joanna Laurent * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alicia Stevenson, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella, Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * Foley Mixer: Tony Eckert * Foley Engineer: Frank "Pepe" Merel * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Stereo Consultants: Bruce Murphy, Daniel W. Victor * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Dance Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Negative Cutter: Mo Henry * Camera Operator: Christine Beck * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projectionists: Preston Oliver, Don Henry * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Filmed with: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company Cameras and Lenses * Additional Animation Technology Services provided by: Cambridge Animation Systems, Inc. * Titles by: Pacific Title/Mirage * Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation, Pacific Title * Principal Dialogue by: Troy Porter, Doc Kane * Main Titles by: Title House, Inc. * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Prints and Color by Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Executives in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Caterers: Bobby Weisman Caterers Songs ** "Honeycomb" *** Written by: Bob Merrill *** Performed by: Jimmie Rodgers *** Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company *** By Arrangement with Warner Special Products ** "I Got a Rocket in My Pocket" *** Written by: Jimmy Logsdon and Vic McAlpin *** Performed by: Jimmy Loyd *** Courtesty of Rhino Entertainment Company *** By Arrangement with Warner Special Products ** "Comin' Home Baby" *** Written by: Bob Dorough and Ben Tucker *** Performed by: Mel Torme *** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. *** By Arrangmeent with Warner Special Products ** "Duck and Cover" *** Written by: Teddy Newton *** Arranged by: Preston Oliver *** Performed by: Brad Bird, Shannon Gregory and Dean Welins ** "Blue Rumba" *** Written by: Bobby Black *** Performed by: Pepe Dominguin *** Courtesy of Captional Records *** Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Speical Markets ** "Genius After Hours" *** Written by: Ray Charles *** Performed by: Ray Charles *** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. *** By Arrangement with Warner Special Products ** "Captionizing" *** Written by: Babs Gonzales *** Performed by: Babs Gonzales *** Courtesy of Blue Note Records *** A division of Capitol Records, Inc. *** Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets ** "Cha-Hua-Hua" *** Written by: Adam Ross and Joe Lubin *** Performed by: Eddie Platt *** Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company *** By Arrangment with Warner Special Products ** "Blues Walk" *** Written by: Lou Donaldson *** Performed by: Lou Donaldson *** Courtesy of Blue Note Records *** A division of Captiol Records, Inc. *** Under license from EMI-Capitol Musc Special Markets ** "Let's Do the Cha Cha" *** Written by: Willie Boyd and Richard Nance *** Performed by: The Magificents *** Courtesy of Vee-Jay Limited Partnership *** By Arrangement with Rhino Entertainment Company and Warner Special Products ** "Searchin" *** Written by: Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller *** Performed by: The Coasters *** Courtesy of Atco Records *** By Arrangment with Warner Special Products Special Thanks Screen Australia, Epic Games, Crunchyroll, AMD, Click Management, James Bailey, Tish Lerdwichagul, Invinicible Worldwide, Unsw Taido, Tony Alda, Jeannie Avery, Mr. Griffith, Oak Hills Elementary School, Jessica Stevens, Shannon Chang, Bruce Franklin, Crew & Volunteers of the S.S. Lane Victory, Michael Melby, Justin Berfield, Loren Berfield, Troy Power, Jun Chung * The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in this motion picture were licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, iInc. * "Superman" Created by: Jery Siegel and Joe Shuster * Courtesy of DC Comics * "The Spirit" Created by: Will Eisner * Courtesy of Will Eisner * Filmed in CinemaScope * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * Gina, Aarniokoski, Eileen Aguirre, Jenny Aleman-Holman, Karen Bailey, Marie-Claude Banville, Tammy Bonnell-Truitt, Charline F. Boyer, Shelia Brown, Herb Burd, Lisa Bush, Fox F. Carney, Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen, Tenny Chonin, Pierre Coffin, Gina "Sunny" Colbacchini, Brandy Contreras, Fred Cox, Sarah Ann Crawford, Missy Dallas, Maureen Mo O'Hare Davis, Michael B. Davis, Sophie Decoopman, Stephanies Dees, Thalia Del Razo Tamariz, Jim Dubensky, Pamela Dugan, Matt Elson, Doug Engalla, Nancy Evans, Melissa Fawl, Matt Foyer, Patti Ferrari, Yvett Merino Flores, Bobby L. Fowler, Jr., Randy Fukada, Marcelo Zanetta Gaete, Bruno Gaumetou, Donald Glenn, Galeb Gonzalez, Brian Arthur Griffin, Kristen Taylor Hall, Ann Hansen, Jackie Hardaway, Bonnie Holmoe Hays, Tiffany Herrington, Chris A. Hilber, Jeri Howard, Larry Ishino, Jean-Marc Isidor, Avetik "Avo" Karapetyan, Heather Kayne, Tamara N. Khalaf, Scot Kimberly, Jason Kincaid, Dan Lane, Nadine Landeau, Tammy Lewless, Didier Lissillour, Jay Lockwood, Diane Mellen, Terri Lynn Miki, John-Phillip "Jay" Miller, Judy Moravitz, Bob Morgan, Joe Morris, Doug Nichols, Eduardo Oboza, Stephen Odie, Leslie Erin Ong, Rick Roybal Olivarez, Shelley Ovrom, Dustin Papps, Daniel Picketti, Bonnie Popp, Jessica Posada, Marty Prager, Vivian G. Procopio, Evelyn G. Redfield, Susan Rios, John Rojano, Eduardo Ruiz, Francis Vincent Satala III, Joanna Samjia,Paule Samson, Jack Sera, Jim Schegel, Jan Schraner, Kris Shedarowich, Jason Sogolow, Jack Dean Stauss, Walt Sturrock, Verna Takeyama, Jeff Templeton, Ian Truitner, Matt Tsugawa, Peter Vaughan, Sherry Powjejeen Villar, Pam Waterman, Chris Wedge, Chuck Westmore, Patrick White, Phillip Williams, Eric A. Wood, Tamara F. Wren * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital in Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Walt Disney Pictures. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringed to severe civil and criminal penalties. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. * Soundtrack Album on Rhino Records * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Ending Logos * Hanna-Barbera * Comedy Central * Walt Disney Pictures * For Susan Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:THX Category:1999 Category:VHS